The Beginning
by Sweet rice crisps
Summary: Adeline is a princess promised to the High King for marriage. This is the story of their beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Wonder

_"__Dare to live the life you've always wanted."_

Adelines's POV

The life I always wanted was the one I decided for myself. Not one that was arranged for me. I guess being in the position I was born in, that would have been difficult to try and get.

You can't blame me for trying though.

Growing up, I always made sure people knew I was a person capable of being a person who could defend and think for themselves. I never wanted to be a piece of property sold for the highest gain. More commonly known as an arranged marriage.

Unfortunately, thats what was happening. In one month, I will be married. Sure, the marriage wasn't something I exactly protested, but there was one thing that made me think my wedding day to the High King of Narnia was never gonna happen.

It was a lady named Victoria.

It was nearing the end of the war, and I had been informed of the talks about the treaty, how I were to be married to the High King if either of us were not married by the time he was 25. I was devastated. I didn't want to get married off, it was my worst fear. But, there I was, sitting in a tent being informed that my fate was being decided for me. It made me feel numb inside, I didn't know what to think. If my family thought that was the best plan to keep the peace, it would be an honor and my duty to do it.

But then, there was a glimmer of hope. A few months after the treaty was signed, there were rumors. Glorious, oh, glorious rumors. Rumors that the High King was smitten with a lady named Victoria. Shortly after, there was an official royal announcement naming Victoria the girl that stole the High Kings heart. They had, according to the rumors, met on the battlefield and it was love at first sight.

Soon after, they were engaged to be married. Their wedding day had been the happiest of my life. It meant that I was home free. Free of the duty to marry.

Everyone was happy for many years. But then it happened. It was a tragedy. After it happened, the country was in mourning. They all had loved Victoria, the High Queen. What had happened was something I wouldn't wish on anyone. It was truly a tragedy.

After it had all happened, my grandfather had allowed for two years of mourning. It was thought to be appropriate. He knew that the loss of a child and a wife were things that no matter how long he had, he could never not feel the intense pain of.

The two years are up now, and I can't help but think how so much is gonna change. How much I was gonna miss. How much _he _had probably changed.

I met the High King after the war was won, and few times after that. They were relatively short encounters, but he had seemed nice, polite, like he really cared about people. But, who knows who he was behind closed doors.

I wonder if he even remembers me.

As of right now, all I can do is just wonder, and hope.

Hope that it will be bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Duty

"_In every conceivable manner, the family is a link to our past, and a bridge to our future." - Alex Haley_

Adeline's POV

"Adeline, are you excited?" Suki asks.

"About what?" I ask back.

"About meeting him" Suki had asked excitedly.

"I already have met him" - I said as I gave her a slight look.

"Well, yeah, but this will be different. You guys are engaged, you'll be married in one moth time. He is the High King of Narnia, and from what I hear quite handsome. Definitely does not fall under the category of unattractive. If I were you, I probably would be jumping out of my seat." Suki had said with a smile.

"Isn't that what you're already doing?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes, but it would be different if I was you, I'd me even more excited. It's not everyday you get to meet the most eligible bachelor in all of Narnia, let alone marry him." Suki had said.

I couldn't blame her for being excited, from what I remember, he was quite handsome. But, then again, no matter how handsome he was, it didn't change the fact that we were complete strangers about to get married. After we were to get married, I would have to be the one to sit on the sidelines, smile, be the things that make a good wife. And when it comes time, to be the one to share his bed and bear his children, however many that should be.

There was one silver lining. I was able to bring my personal staff and close confidants. I am thankful for that. I won't feel completely alone then.

The carriage we were in had stopped. Mike had come up to the window and told us in the carriage that we were stopping for the night. I had to stretch my legs and could've of used the fresh air.

That was one thing I was excited for, the climate. It was warm and fresh and sunny most of the year in Cair Paravel. Definitely different from the harshness of the cold up in Winterfell. It was paradise.

Eating dinner was fulled with laughter and joy. Katara, Suki, Toph, Emily, and I were enjoying it. It was great to be able to have gut wrenching laughter. They knew I needed it. Tomorrow was the day I was gonna meet my future husband, the High King.

_Bed time_

After everyone had fallen asleep, I found myself alone with only my thoughts.

Thoughts of him.

Thoughts of running away.

Thats when I decided to get up and go for a walk.

Hannah was waiting outside the tent and went on the walk with me.

"Its a beautiful night, isn't it?" she said, trying to distract me.

"Yes, very much so." I replied.

We made small talk for awhile, until we made it to a cliff. Across the bay you could see Cair Paravel in Kings Landing. With the tall towers and all the greenery, it looked beautiful in the moonlight.

"Do you ever think about it?" she asks, almost hesitantly.

"Think about what? I ask confused.

"Uh. . ." Hannah had said, trying to find the right words.

I knew what she was thinking. Leaving. I have of course, but couldn't tell her that. As much as I hate what is happening, I have a duty, to not only my country and the people in it, but to my family.

"No" I reply.

"Why do you ask?" I had questioned a few seconds later.

"It's just, you have done nearly everything your family expects form you, given everything to not only your family but your country. After everything you have done and been through, I figured not having to get married to him was one thing you could be excused from" Hannah had replied.

I thought about what she said. I guess she got part of it right, I have given up a lot, done a lot, but it seems it wasn't enough. I never really thought about it that way. I see it as part of my duty to my country, to marry _him_ and produce children. No matter what it costs me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Proposal

_"__Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live" - Norman Cousins_

Adeline's POV

When we arrived the next morning in Kings Landing, I was at odds. I had felt so excited to be here, in the warm weather, with all the noise and people, and yet, I knew what this meant. This meant my freedom, life, and body were no longer mine. I would soon be _his. _

_The meeting_

As we enter the gates to get inside the courtyard of Cair Paravel, I became impressed all over again. Its been so long since I've been here, I forgotten what it looked like. It was beautiful. And as I look out the carriage window, I see them. The Pevensies with their staff and guard. I caught _his _eye. I looked away instantly.

When the carriages came to a stop, everyone started to exit them while my father and grandfather, who were on horseback, demounted and went to go greet them. But before they could get to the High King, he came over to my carriage. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and held out his hand.

I stared at his hand, hesitant. It was as though it was the first time I ever really saw his hand. Or him for that matter. Thats when Katara nudged me and I realized I had to do something. So I gently placed my hand in his as I stepped out of the carriage in the most careful footing that I could to make sure I didn't slip. As I stepped out and stood in the courtyard, I noticed how everyones eyes where on us, to see how our first interaction as an engaged couple would go. It added to the pressure that was already there.

I looked at him, and he said, "Hello", with a curtsy. He had a look on his face I couldn't quite name. What an attractive face though.

_The Walk_

It was after dinner when the High King asked my father for permission to walk with me on the beach. It was sunset and beautiful.

When we got down to the beach, I took my shoes off and we walked in silence for a while. I could never find the right words to say to try and start a conversation, everything just seemed so wrong. I could tell he felt the same way too. It was difficult trying to figure us out. It all seemed to stump me, which was a first. Us walking together became awkward. We had spent the day together, but there were always others there to fill the silence. But now we were alone, in a sense anyway.

"Do they always follow you? Your guards?" he had asked.

"Yours don't, I see" I said back.

"No, not around here anyway. Do you ever grow tired of them being with you all the time?" he asked.

"Yes, but my grandfather and father have insisted that they be with me at all times, they can be a bit overprotective. This is one of those things where there was no point in arguing, I just had to accept it." I replied.

We walk for just a little longer, make small talk about the weather and how good dinner was, until we get to a stone bench near where the grass and sand met. As we take a seat, I can tell he is nervous. Then, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring box.

"Um, I got you something. I know it might be a little late, but I thought better late than never." He opens it and there was a ring, a beautiful one. "I thought that since we were engaged, you would need an engagement ring." He takes the ring out, I hold out my hand, and he tries to put the ring on my ring finger.

As he puts in on, there is this strange electricity I feel when he holds my hand steady to put the ring on. It's something I haven't felt in a long time.

Once it's on, it's strange. Feels and looks strange, as though it doesn't belong there, but it does. A paradox.

"Do you like it? If not, we can get one you would like." he said, somewhat nervously.

"Its beautiful" I say. It really is.

As we walk back in silence, I can tell we are both feeling the same thing. Sadness. Sad that we will be forever tied to each other, complete strangers.

I go to bed that night and lay there, looking at the ring. What a beauty it really is. The moonlight really brings out the sparkle in it. My dreams are filled with thoughts about how he would of thought of it all, the boy I had loved oh so long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Training

_"__There is no instance of a nation benefitting from prolonged warfare" - Sun Tzu_

Peter's POV

"Where is Adeline?" I asked. I had gotten to the breakfast table this morning, expecting to see my future bride, but she was no where to be seen. After last night, I had hoped that we could spend some time together, try to make things less awkward between us.

"She is in one of the training pavilions outside" - her stepmother, Lena, replies.

"Really?" - I say shockingly.

"Yes. When she was a child, she always saw all the soldiers train and had insisted on training along with them. It got to a certain point where we had to let her or she was gonna drive everyone in Winterfell up a wall" - Lord Stark had said with a tone of pride and laughter remembering a time long ago.

Needless to say, I was a little shocked. I had never thought that a lady of her status would want to or even be let to train like the soldiers. I guess I have a lot to learn.

_The Training Pavilion_

As we walk towards the pavilion, I see everyone in shorts and tanks. Shorts and tanks were something I expected from the men, but the women, especially Adeline, no way.

When Adelines parents and myself get to the pavilion, Adeline and her staff stop what they are doing, look at us, and either bow or curtsey. I bow back, as a sign of respect.

With Adeline wearing the tank and shorts, I could tell how fit she was, which was hard to tell when she was wearing a dress. I had to admit, she was very attractive, had the right amount of curves and muscles in the right places. She caught me staring when our eyes met, I immediately looked away.

"So darling, why don't you spar with Katara, show Peter here your skills" - Lena had said to her daughter.

"No, um, we are done for the day" - Adeline had said almost embarrassed. Her and her staff had bowed or curtseyed and then left. I watched her leave and wonder why she seemed embarrassed, at least to me.

"Sorry about that Peter, she seemed to have been a bit embarrassed for you to see her in such a state" - Lena had said, interrupting my thought. I'm just glad I wasn't to only one who noticed.

_Lunch_

It was lunch. I had requested to have lunch alone with Adeline on a balcony. After talking with Edmund, it seemed like the best way to clear the air was a lunch date on a balcony after what happened this morning.

I go out and sit down on the balcony, early as usual, and waited. As I wait, my mind wanders to what life is gonna be like after we get married. I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do, but there is the issue of heirs. Will she be okay having sex with me? How many times would we have to do it in order to conceive a child? How many children would we need to have? After she gets pregnant, would we even have to sleep in the same bed? How will we manage being married with kids when we don't know a single thing about each other? So many unanswered questions.

I get interrupted by my thoughts when the servant comes in to announce she has arrived. As she comes in, she looks drastically different from this morning. I shouldn't be surprised, this morning I did see her after she just finished training. The lavender dress she has on is very conservative compared to what she was in this morning, again, I shouldn't be surprised. It looks stunning on her, especially since it brings out her amber eyes.

"Please sit" I say as I gesture to the chair across from me. She nods as the servant pulls out the chair for her to sit.

Once we are both settled the servant brings out tea for us to drink. I pour her and myself some. As we sit there in awkward silence, I decide to ask her something very personal.

"Adeline, why did you agree to this marriage?"

She gets this confused look on her face then looks up at me, "Why did you?"

_Flashback_

"The two years are almost up" Edmund says behind me.

"I know" I reply, looking out at the ocean on the balcony.

"What do you think she'll be like?" I ask hesitantly.

"From what I hear, she's very kind and smart," Edmund says, "You do know that there is a choice in this, you don't have to marry her."

"You know I don't, the treaty is very clear, and I do not intend to be the one to break the treaty," unfortunately, I think.

"Peter, that treaty was made ten years ago, right after the war, we were in need of allies, as many as we could get."

"Exactly!" I say frustratingly loud, "Edmund, do you really think that if I say no to this marriage it would go over well. King Odin is not a man who accepts no as an answer. He will see it as an act of war. You know that. You also know that if we were to go to war, there is no chance of winning. Narnians have always had a much deeper loyalty to them. I would too."

I look at his face, and realize he is just trying to look out for his big brother. "Thank you though," and with that, he nods to signal he accepts my apology and leaves me, knowing I need some space, for which I am thankful.

_End of Flashback_

"I guess that answers my question" I say as we both take a sip of our tea.

Back to awkward. Maybe this will be our normal. Not having a lot to say to each other but having so much in common. More than I ever knew.

Please review


End file.
